


Movie Night

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i just love them so much okay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel and Husk have a movie night, along with a side of secret feelings
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerskwtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerskwtch/gifts).



> This was based on some headcanons from the insanely talented @summerskwtch!! thank you for letting me use them as inspiration!

The main doors banged open. "Huskyyyyyy," came Angel's voice. Husk was all the way down at the bar, but he never missed hearing Angel come home. Angel's heeled clicked down the hall as he made his way to the bar. He threw himself into the stool directly in front of Husk, and said, "Today sucked! I'll have a screaming orgasm on the beach with extra sugar on the rim, yum!" Husk leveled him with a withering stare for saying what had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever heard in his entire afterlife. Angel smiled sweetly. "Pleeeeeease Husky? I could really use a pick me up!" Husk sighed. He could never say no to Angel. "Angie, once again you've surprised me with how disgusting you can make a drink sound." He turned away to start making it, but not before Angel blew him a kiss. "Aw, you know you love me, kitty." Husk snorted. He was definitely fond of the kid. As he set about making it, Angel launched into a work story. Something about some idiot clients, people grabbing at him, the usual. "So today sucked but I guess it could have been worse?" Angel finished. Husk set the drink in front of him. "There ya go, ya royal heinous," he quipped. Angel flashed him a big grin. He quickly drank it. "Damn Husk, that's even better than usual." Husk laughed. It wasn't his fault Angel asked for this insipid drink more often than not. "So no one gave you any trouble today?" Husk asked. "Nah," Angel said, wiping his mouth. "All good."

"Good," Husk said. "You'd tell me, right?" Angel laughed. "Of course I would. Couldn't miss a chance to let you be my knight in shining armor." Husk chuckled despite himself. Angel laughed too, but suddenly looked serious.

"Hey Husky, uh, would you...I dunno, it's stupid," Angel trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "Spit it out, Legs, can't be dumber than half the shit you say," Husk said, running a towel over a glass, and trying not to look interested. Angel felt his face flush as it always did when Husk called him Legs. "Well I really lov- uh, look forward to our after work vent sessions, and I was wondering if maybe you might wanna extend this into a movie night? You can choose the movie if you want, I swear, it ain't gotta be nothin' dirty, unless you're into that--" Husk cut him off by gently placing a claw against Angel's lips, secretly pleased by the slight flush that crossed Angel's cheeks. "It's a date, kid." He grinned as Angel's jaw dropped. "I'll meet ya in the library around 11. Whatever you pick is fine with me." Husk was pleased with himself for shaking the usually cool Angel. Just because he wasn't ready to admit his feelings out loud didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. 

Angel finally found his voice. "Heh, uh, see ya tonight then." As he walked away, he found himself thinking, 'What the fuck was that?'. Sure, he had a big disgusting crush on the cat, but this was seeming like maybe he wasn't crazy? Was that Husk flirting? Angel allowed himself a small smile as he headed up to his room to get ready.

Angel had definitely spent way too long deciding on what to wear. He finally went with some soft pink sleep shorts and his napsack crop top, reasoning that they were just having a chill night, so he didn't need to go all out for Husk. Besides, this wasn't even a real date, he kept reminding himself. He'd take any time with Husk that he could get. "Okay, Nuggies," he cooed, leaning down to scoop Fat Nuggets up into his arms. "Be good for mama while I'm gone. I love you so much!" he exclaimed, hugging the little pig and kissing his little head. "Bye bye baby," he said, shutting the door behind him.

He quickly made his way to the library. He wanted to get there before Husk to pick out a movie, and also maybe rearrange the couch to be in his favor. He pulled a couple of fluffy blankets out of the basket Charlie insisted they all be kept in. He casually tossed them onto the couch, hoping to make it look like they'd just been lying around. Then he hopped on the couch and started scrolling through Voxflix. "Jesus, I have no idea what Husky might like," he muttered under his breath. He knew none of his usual romcoms would be right, as much as he'd love to watch one curled up with Husk. He started browsing through the older movies that were available, thinking they would both appreciate something closer to from when they had been alive. He laughed out loud as he saw the movie he knew they'd watch. It was called Cat Ballou. He assumed it was a western, which he felt would match Husk's gruff demeanor. But also. Come on. It had Cat in the title.

He was still laughing to himself as Husk pushed open the door to the library. "The fuck you cackling at, Angel?" Angel pointed to the screen. "Look at the title! Come on. It's perfect." Husk rolled his eyes, but Angel didn't miss the little smile that graced his mouth.

He moved across the room to sit with Angel, expertly carrying multiple drinks for both of them. He handed Angel's to him with sort of a funny look on his face. Angel took it, looking from Husk's face (god how he loved that face) to the drink in his hand. Suddenly his face lit up and he gasped. "Husky! Whats this?" Husk didn't answer. "I ain't sayin the name." Angel's smile was genuine. "You remembered! Sex on the beach is my favorite! And I don't just mean the drink." He snickered as he watched Husk's face heat up. "Oh Husky, ya know I'm just teasin'." He didn't miss how Husk shifted in his seat and coughed a little awkwardly. A few seconds of silence passed, and then Husk clapped his paws together. "Well! If you're all settled in, I'll go ahead and start--Angie." 

Angel smiled up at him sweetly. "Yes, baby?" Husk looked "Don't call me that. What the fuck is this?" Angel kept the innocent smile on his face. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like a Western!" Husk shook his head. "Kid, you and I both know why you chose this, I ain't gonna give you the satisfaction." Angel huffed. "Fine." But Husk knew he wasn't really upset.

"Lemme just get all the blankets right, and we can start," Angel said, pulling a pink fluffy blanket over both their legs. "Kid, is this really necessary?" Husk asked warily. "Yes! It's nearly the most important part. You can hit play now." Angel leaned back into the pillows of the couch, and looked expectantly at Husk. Husk sighed, but did as he was told.  
As the movie progressed, Angel confirmed what he already knew, which was that old movies really weren't his thing. But Husk seemed to be enjoying it, and, after all, wasn't that the whole point? He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

After what he thought was a particularly exciting scene, Husk turned to Angel to ask him how he was liking the movie, and finally realized he had fallen asleep. He couldn't help the soft smile that stole across his face at the sight. Without thinking, he lifted his arm and put it around Angel's shoulders. Angel snuffled a little in his sleep, and unconsciously tucked his face against Husk. Husk's breath immediately became short, and he could feel his heart pounding. Fuck, he did not want to be feeling this way for Angel. But how could he not? He liked everything about Angel. He liked his hair, his eyes, his smile, and lately he'd found himself increasingly intrigued by his chest fluff. He thought about it more than he'd care to admit. And even more than that, he loved their after work talks, he loved that he was the one who Angel always felt comfortable coming to, whether it was just silly stories, or more serious subject matter. "Fuck," he said softly. He was really falling for Angel. He'd even made him that goddamn drink. Satan knew he wouldn't make such a ridiculous drink for just anyone. 

He carefully reached for the remote and turned off the tv. In the low light, he studied Angel's face. He really was beautiful. Husk could admit that to himself now. He watched as Angel breathed in and out slowly. Husk couldn't help himself. He pulled Angel closer, so that both his arms were around him. It had been so long since he'd let himself feel anything like this. The feeling of Angel, warm against his chest, was almost too much to bear. He felt tears come into his eyes. He shook his head. He was not going to ry just from having some damn feelings. He carefully leaned back, so that Angel was lying on top of him, cradled in his arms. He softly carded his claws through Angel's hair, and was soon asleep too.

Husk woke up the next morning feeling more rested than he could remember feeling in a long time. He felt something warm and heavy on top of him. Smiling, he tightened his arms around-- wait a minute. Opening his eyes, he suddenly remembered where he was and who he was with. He tried not to move. He didn't think Angel would react badly, but then again, maybe he would. He was just a grumpy old cat. He better just enjoy this while it lasted. With that last thought, he just lay there and let Angel keep sleeping on him. If this all went south, at least he'd have this memory to keep.

Husk didn't know how much time had passed before he felt Angel stirring. He watched, heart in his throat, as Angel slowly opened his eyes and figured out where he was. "Ohmygod! Husky I am so sorry!" He looked panicked, and a little embarassed. He tried to disentangle himself from Husk's arms, but Husk tightened his hold. "Hang on there, Angie. You don't have to leave if ya don't want...I mean..." Husk looked away, unable to put into words these new feelings he was having. "You fell asleep on me during the movie and I, uh, didn't hate it."

Angel looked shocked. Never had he expected to hear something like this, from Husk of all people. "Wait a minute," he said carefully. "You're sayin, ya like me?" Husk's face flushed. "Well, yeah, I wouldn't make that drink for just anyone." Angel smiled, leaning forward on Husk's chest. "Me too, Husky." Husk's face split into a true smile at that. He felt Angel's hands move up, one resting on his chest and one cupping his cheek. Angel's lower hands came up to hold his waist. That was the last boost of confidence Husk needed. He brought their lips together. Angel's eyes widened for a second, but then closed as he sighed into Husk's mouth. He felt one of Husk's paws come up to hold the back of his head. Angel couldn't ever remember being kissed like this, like he was worth more than his reputation. As they broke apart, they just grinned stupidly at each other.

"I think I've been wanting to do that for a while," Husk whispered. Angel kissed his nose. "I've been wanting you to, too." Angel laid his head back down on Husk's chest. Husk kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to watch an older movie bc I have Luke and Lorelai on my mind at all times, but I know zero older movies, and my friend is like a walking encyclopedia for old movies, so I asked them what to have Angel and Husk watch in this, so I have literally no idea what this movie is about, I chose it because of the title lolololol. omg and Angel's drink order is 100% my fave line from one of my fave movies of all time, The Hot Chick


End file.
